Cody Lozano Blasco
* Cody Lozano Blasco is a supporting character in Lalin's Curse and a friend of David and Felix. |eye_color = Hazel |skin_color = White |height = Brown |birthday = October 24th, 1998 |zodiac = Scorpio |living_place = Lalin |family = Esteban (adoptive father) Unnamed adoptive mother Unnamed biological mother |friends = Eric David Felix Tobias |love_interests = ... |likes = Hamsters and any kind of rodent, reading comics, superheroes, silence |dislikes = Reptiles, chaos, winter, vegetables |occupation = Student |status = Alive |debut = Episode 3|alias = The Rebel Kid (by Kris) Cody Cody Lozano Blasco (full name)|affiliation = good}} Appearance Cody is a boy of average height, with a slender and small appearance. He has short brown hair that he wears in a bob, and hazel eyes. His reptilian form has deep red eyes, slit-shaped pupils, fangs, red, curved horns, and a long, teal tail and scales. When disguised as the demon, he wears a brown cloth over a black undershirt and black shin-length leggings. He also sports a black mask featuring a grotesque face. Personality Cody is a boy of few words: he doesn't talk a lot, not out of shyness but simply because he's reserved and polite. Although it may seem that he's not paying attention, he has a critical eye and is always keeping a close watch on his surroundings. He's strong, but also very sensitive, and is affected by everything with much more intensity than normal. When this happens, he tends to overthink, but he usually has a smile on his face. He seems to be very frightened by ghosts and other supernatural beings. History Not much is known about Cody's past aside from the fact that he was born in Madrid. Lalin's Curse Cody makes his first appearance in Episode 3, where he is seen walking with Eric to meet up with the rest of the group to plan their venture into the forest. Cody expresses a lot of anxiety over the idea of going to a crime scene, which eventually boils over into a small outburst when David asks him how he feels about the idea. He worries about the murderer still being at large, as well as the possibility of the five of them getting in trouble with the police. Felix agrees with him, but Eric says that Cody is simply overthinking and that the murderer would be stupid to try anything when he's clearly outnumbered. David adds on to Eric's argument, saying that they won't be there long and that they'll be gone by nightfall. Tobias reassures Cody that everything will be fine with a pat on the shoulder, and Cody hesitantly agrees to tag along, with Felix making a small jab at how easily swayed Cody seems to be. After some banter between Felix and Eric, the five come together for a fist bump. Cody makes his next appearance in Episode 4, where he's seen waiting at the woods' cruceiro with Tobi, who's wondering why David and Felix are late, and Eric, who's recording a vlog for his YouTube channel. Eric prompts the two of them to say hello to his 20 subscribers, to which Cody and Tobi respond with an enthusiastic 'Hi!' After Felix gets flustered over the idea of Eric's female subscribers being more interested in David's pet dog, Coco, than him, the rest of the group responds with a chuckle. Cody mentions that he's never heard any girl talk about Felix, to which Felix angrily responds with, 'What the hell do you know?!' After David tries and fails to cheer Felix up by telling him that his mother and sisters love him, Coco finally manages to catch her tail. Cody cheerfully praises her, petting her and calling her cute. Afterwards, the group heads off into the forest with Tobi at the lead. David questions Tobi about the case and asks him if his mother knows anything about a curse in Lalin. Tobi says no, but mentions that she was on the murder investigation. While the rest of the group seems impressed by this, Cody looks horrified. He makes a swift recovery though, as Tobi begs the rest of the group not to tell his mother he was at a crime scene, and Cody reassuringly zips his mouth shut. Tobi then goes on to explain everything he knows about the night of the murder and the following police investigation. He describes the corpse of the victim as having multiple wounds from the fight, including a large wound where his heart was. He also quotes what the witness said: 'It was a demon! H-he wanted to eat me!' Cody is visibly surprised by the idea that the demon wanted to eat the witness, and Felix asks Tobi if the witness was drunk at the time of the murder. Tobi confirms that the witness had small amounts of alcohol in her system, to which Felix responds with his own theory: The witness and the victim went into the woods after the party and were attacked by what was simply a murderer and not a demon. The witness ran off, and when she returned, the alcohol in her system as well as the fact that it was nighttime made her exaggerate what she saw. Eric wonders why the killer didn't attack the girl as well, to which Tobi responds by stating that the murder was apparently a settling of scores between gangs. At this point, Cody starts to zone out of the conversation and stares off into the surrounding woods. As Tobi talks about how the killer appeared to be child-like in stature and had a tail and horns, Cody notices a hooded figure running through the trees. He tries to brush it off, thinking that he might have just imagined it. As David and Felix continue to debate over the legitimacy of the witness' testimony, the group moves deeper into the woods, with Cody nervously taking up the rear. When they finally arrive at the crime scene, Tobi points out another strange thing about the case: The scratches on the tree trunk near where the body was found. Cody is seen playing with his hair, something he often does when he's nervous. At the start of Episode 5, Cody theorizes that the scratches could have been made by a bear or some other forest animal, but the rest of the group is unsure whether bears live in the region. After this idea is shot down, Cody suggests that the scratches came from a wolf. David takes off with this idea, wondering if they were made by a werewolf. He argues that this theory could explain the tail and horns, as well as the killer's apparent super-strength. Felix tries to argue that the scratches were probably already on the tree when the murder occured, but Tobi confirms that the scratches were caused by the fight. After some more brief back-and-forth between Felix and David, Cody cuts in once more, wondering why there isn't any evidence of the demon wanting to eat the couple. He explains that if that were the case, it would have made more sense for the demon to take the body somewhere else to eat it in safety. Tobi, Felix, and David agree with him, but when Cody tries to continue with his theory, he's cut off by Eric screaming that he found blood. Coco starts barking, and Tobi and Cody start to berate Eric for startling them. Cody tells Eric that his yelling is going to draw the demon's attention, and Eric simply brushes him off as being hypersensitive. Coco runs off, and Eric directs Tobi and Cody to look at what he found. Felix comes over to look as well, and when they're greeted by what Tobi likens to bird poop, Felix calls Eric an idiot and tries to steal his phone. In the struggle, Eric's camera manages to catch the same hooded figure watching them from the trees. Felix succeeds in wrenching Eric's phone out of his hands, and while Cody tries to de-escalate the situation, Tobi finally notices that Codo and David have disappeared. The four of them call out David's name, and when he eventually replies, Cody is the first to pick up where his voice came from. They find him struggling with Coco's leash as he explains that she ran off when Eric started yelling. Felix, Cody, and Tobi give Eric a pointed look, and Tobi expresses that he was especially worried because his mother had mentioned disappearances occuring in the forest as well. Cody starts to get even more nervous, suggesting to the group that they leave now and that he thinks they've seen everything there is to see at the crime scene. Eric argues that it's not even dark yet, but Tobi agrees with Cody, saying that he doesn't want to get grounded. Meanwhile, Coco continues to sniff at something underneath the horreo they've all gathered around. Tobi continues on, saying that there wasn't much to see at the crime scene. Cody tries to mention that he saw someone following them earlier, but he's once again cut off by David saying that they still don't know everything, and that he's still worried about the bet he made with Tobi and Felix in Episode 3. Tobi says the bet doesn't matter anymore, and Felix argues that it's obvious that David has lost. While the two of them continue to argue about the bet, Cody's temper slowly boils over. Finally, he blows up at the four of them, screaming at them to shut up and let him speak. The four of them are shocked at Cody's outburst, but he immediately apologizes and explains that he's been trying to say something important for a while now and that they keep interrupting him. He finally tells the rest of the group that he feels like they're being watched and he doesn't feel safe. David asks if he's imagining things, and Felix assumes he's kidding, but Cody is confident that he's right. Tobi agrees that they should leave, but Eric is disappointed that they didn't find anything interesting. Felix suggests that Eric should stay behind by himself, and Eric says he'll even livestream it while Cody looks on in exasperation. While Felix and Eric go back and forth, David is once again yanked by Coco's leash. Felix asks David if something's wrong, and David explains that Coco dug something up from underneath the horreo and won't let go. While the group complains about how bad it smells, the bag rips open and exposes a rotten hand. It falls to the ground and the group looks on in horror as Eric snaps a photo. Episode 6 picks up immediately where Episode 5 left off. Eric yells 'RUN!' and dashes off. Cody quickly catches up and passes him, and the rest of the group is a few paces behind. The group runs all the way out of the forest and onto the main road, where they finally stop to catch their breath. While Eric, Tobi, and Cody wait for Felix and David to catch up, Cody expresses that he never would have expected to find what they did. Eric pokes fun at Felix and David's slowness, saying 'At least we know who would die first in a zombie apocalypse.' Tobi retorts by saying that they also know who's the chicken who ran away first. Cody adds on to this by saying 'Yeah, the same person who pretended to be so brave.' Eric defends himself by saying it was just survival instinct. When Tobi starts to call his mom to tell her about the hand, Eric tries to stop him by reminding them that he'll be grounded if she finds out he was at the crime scene. Tobi argues back by saying this is a serious situation and that he'll cover for the rest of them so they don't get grounded as well. While Tobi leaves the group to talk to his mom, Felix faints from exhaustion. Cody asks if he's okay while Eric jokingly tells Felix they'll visit his grave from time to time. David, concerned about Felix's health, suggests that they should go home and leave the rest to the police. Eric gets upset that David is thinking the same as Tobi, and Cody yells at Eric to stop insisting they stick around. Eric asks if he's the only one who thinks they could be getting involved in something cool, and Cody retorts by saying they could be putting themselves in danger of dying and reminds Eric that someone was following them. Eric says it could've been Cody's imagination, and before Cody can say otherwise, Eric tries to get David on his side by asking him if he wants to solve the mystery as well. David stands his ground while Cody rubs the bridge of his nose in irritation. Eric eventually ends up calling David a coward for not wanting to get involved, and Cody and Felix respond by yelling at Eric to shut up. Felix once again suggests that Eric should go on his own if he's so determined to keep investigating, and Eric finally backs down. Tobi returns to the group to give them the news of how his phone call went, explaining that his mom would come to get the hand and that she did, in fact, ground him. He also promises that his mom won't call theirs, and the whole group sighs in relief. Cody is mentioned in Episode 8 when Tobi sends a text to the group stating that when his mother went to get the hand, there was nothing there. Felix responds by saying that Cody might have been right about someone following them. Cody doesn't make another appearance until Episode 12, when he meets up with the rest of the group outside their classroom before school begins. He shows up when David is in the middle of talking about how he was hit by a car on the way to school that morning, and tells David that he looks terrible and shouldn't have come to school that day. David explains that he's fine, just shocked. When he tries to show the group his mysterious bruises, however, the group is surprised to see that there's nothing there. Eric asks him if he's sure he didn't hit his head in the accident, and Cody once again tells David that he should go home. While David has a minor meltdown on the ground and Tobi runs off to help him, Eric shows the video he took of the previous day's forest venture to the rest of the group. He points out some mysterious shadows in the background of the vlog, and points out that it looks like someone following them. Cody is noticeably ticked off by this, berating Eric for being so adamant yesterday that he had just been imagining the person following them. Eric tries to brush it off like it's not a big deal, which angers Cody even more, but Eric quickly changes the subject to the scale Tobi's mother found in the forest. Cody is shocked by the mention of a scale being found in the place of the rotten hand, and tries to brush it off as being unimportant. Tobi mentions that he brought the scale with him to school, and Cody lets out an exasperated 'Why?!' The rest of the group is excited to see it, but Noemi notices that class is starting. Eric tries to show the group the photo of the hand, but Cody interrupts him and pushes him away from their friends and toward their class, suggesting that they pick up where they left off during recess. While waiting to enter their class, Cody asks Noemi if she completed their physics homework, to which she says yes. When he turns to ask Eric the same, he notices that Eric snuck into class with the rest of their friends. He loudly asks what Eric's doing, and when he doesn't respond, Noemi laments that their teacher is going to mark Eric absent simply because he couldn't wait a few hours. Cody doesn't respond to Noemi's remark, and simply watches Eric go with an anxious look on his face. After a moment of consideration, he runs off to follow Eric, apologizing for leaving Noemi alone and slamming the door to the classroom behind him. Episode 13 starts with Felix's deskmate Tomas asking Eric and Cody why they're both sitting in Felix's seat, to which Eric responds by saying that they're both Felix. Tobi turns to the two of them and asks Cody why he's here, while Maria yells at Eric to show them the photo he took. Eric runs over to them, and Cody picks up Felix's chair and follows. When Eric accidentally smacks Tomas in the head, Cody turns around and apologizes for him. Tobi pulls the scale out of his backpack, and when Eric remarks that it looked a lot bigger in the group chat, Maria gets upset that they have a group chat without her. Eric calms her down and tells her that he was already planning on adding her, and Cody comments that he wants to get a cell phone so that he can be added too. He continues on, saying that he understands why Tobi's mother's boss wanted to get rid of it and that it looks like it came from a forest animal. Tobi explains that they can't just get rid of evidence, and that it's not the scale that matters, it's how it ties in with the murder. Cody asks how the scale could be connected, since it wasn't at the crime scene, and Eric steps in to show the group the photo he took of the rotten hand. He zooms in on the photo to reveal that there are more scales on the hand, and Cody asks to see the photo closer. David wakes up from his nap to exclaim that it must be a reptilian, and while Tobi asks Eric to send the photo to him so that he can show his mother, Cody silently stares at the photo. He continues to do so while the group debates what the hand having scales could mean, and after a moment, he timidly confesses to the group that he accidentally deleted the photo. The entire group yells at him, and Eric snatches the phone out of his hand. Cody apologizes and explains that he doesn't know how to use a phone because he's never had one before, but looks annoyed when Eric reassures the group that he has a backup of the photo on his home computer. Cody then goes silent as David steps up to the chalkboard to explain his reptilian theory, and doesn't speak up again until David gets the idea that both the murderer and the victim were reptilians, an idea that Cody says sounds stupid. David, confused by his sudden outburst, says he thought Cody believed too. Cody responds by clarifying that he only thought that going into the woods was a bad idea. He continues to go at David, telling him he doesn't get how serious the situation is and that all he cares about are childish fantasies. David retorts by arguing that a lot of adults are studying the existence of reptilians as well, to which Cody responds by saying that those adults, like David, can't tell reality from fantasy and that his theories are annoying. The whole altercation ends with David calling Cody an asshole, and after the rest of the group asks Cody why he's acting so strange, he and Eric get kicked out of the class by the substitute teacher. After the door to the classroom is slammed behind them, Eric sarcastically congratulates Cody for getting both of them in trouble. Cody doesn't make another appearance until Episode 15, where David hears him arguing with his adoptive father, Esteban, through the door to the janitor's office. The context of the conversation is unclear, but Cody is heard saying that he doesn't want to stop now, and that he's worried about his friends. When David enters the office, Cody is sitting in a chair in the corner hiding his face in a Spider-Man comic book. David apologises to Cody stating that just because they dont believe in the same thing doesn't mean they cant be friends. David also tells Cody that he is done with people making fun of what he believes. David's eyes start to glow and Cody notices. Cody tries to explain to David that while they were fighting he noticed that his eyes also glowed then but is interrupted by the Janitor (also Cody's father) who tells David that his father is here to bring him home. As David leaves he tells Cody that he's glad they talked and that he'll see him tomorrow. As David leaves Cody's father, Esteban, askes Cody if that was the friend he had metioned before to him. Cody replies by saying that he feels awful for lying to David. Esteban tells him not to make things worse. Cody decides to head home and as he's walking out of the school he overhears someone stating that they saw David getting into a car and that their going to follow it. Cody remembers what his father told him; 'just ignore it, don't make it worse.' He decides that he cant ignore that his friend is about to be kidnapped. He gets into his bike as his eyes glow a vivid bright red and he says "LET'S MAKE IT WORSE!" Cody doesn't appear again until the end of Episode 18, where he is disguised. He arrives just in time to prevent the drugging of David. The kidnappers proceed to try and stop Cody from interfering with the kidnapping as David tries to get away with the unconscious Felix. Kris, one of the kidnappers, goes after them and Cody notices. he immediately runs to try and stop Kris from reaching his friends but is stopped by the other kidnapper who grabs onto his tail and throws Cody into the stairs of David’s home. the Kidnapper then asks Cody why he was wearing the mask, asking if its because he doesn't want them to know he is a murder. Cody then hears Kris fighting with David from the other room. He quickly kicks the Kidnapper and rushes over to protect his friend. He grabs David and Felix, just before he was able to take them both to safety the other kidnapper injected him with the same drug used on Felix earlier. Cody grabbed the kidnapper and proceeded to kick his leg, breaking it immediately. He then flees, holding onto Felix and David. He leaps out of David’s backyard. Relationships Eric Bermúdez Parejo Cody is in the same class as Eric. They appear to be good friends, as shown in Episode 3 when they arrive at the piano room together. Cody is known to be somewhat critical of Eric's stubborn and carefree attitude, but the two seem close regardless, arriving at school at the same time in Episode 12. David García Martínez While David's theories about the murder in the forest of Lalin have driven Cody to lash out at him in an attempt to keep his identity as both a reptilian and the killer hidden, Cody is extremely protective of him. When David was targeted by the chief of police for having shiny eyes, Cody went against the words of his father and risked his own life in order to save him, eventually getting himself kidnapped instead. Felix López Dorado While Felix and Cody are not very close as friends, they seem to be equally as protective of David and equally as fed up with Eric's shenanigans. Tobias Ruiz Castro Tobias and Cody appear to be good friends. They're both seemingly the voice of reason in their friend group, and Tobias has been shown to be able to calm Cody's anxiety with just a few words. Trivia * Cody still believes in Santa. * Cody was originally the main character but was replaced by David. * Cody doesn't have a cell phone. * Cody is adopted. * According to some calculations done by taitabirb, Cody is capable of exerting 4,500 pounds of force by moving only half an inch. * Cody can speak with animals. * Orginally Cody's hair was green before Isaky switched the color to the current brown Gallery Cody_scared.PNG| Cody thinks it's not a good idea to go into the forest. Eric_and_Cody.PNG| look at him!!! look at my son go!!! he's babey Deflated Cody.PNG| Give the poor child a break. Pet.png|One babey petting another babey annoyedboyisbest.PNG|fat mood concernedboy.PNG|ohshitohshitohshitohshit MEGAANGRY.PNG|"Did HE just swear?!" ANEVENANGRIERBOYHSKS.PNG|i'M sIcK oF yOuR sHiT E R I C Cody reptilian.png|Cody transforming. absolutely superb you funky little lizard dude The demon.png|ominous gong sound here cody angery.png|RePtiliAnS dOn'T ExIsT DaViD cody oooo.png|'I'M NOT LIKE YOU!' FUCK IT UP CODY.png|FUCK IT UP CODY hes wide awake.png|Well, it took two months, but he's finally awake! Things can only go uphill from here, right? Right?! precious angel.png|I know he's killed a man but I really can't stay mad at him. Screenshot_20191127-211552~2.png|WHEEZING IMG 20191129 100416 919.jpg|sister sho0k Screenshot 20191129-090152(1).png|BABEY Cody.png|Cody is a Disney princess confirmed IMG_20191218_220336_874.jpg|he just vibing with his friends man Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-human Characters